This proposal requests continued support for the Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) at Vanderbilt University. The Vanderbilt MSTP provides students a strong medical education and rigorous in depth training in the scientific method. Our 51 students come from 44 colleges representing all regions of the U.S. Our applicant pool is large and growing: 277 students applied for admission into the MSTP for the 1998 class, from among whom 10 will enter the Program. The institution has made a financial commitment to support growth of the Program to a steady state of 70-75 students over the next five years. Programmatic identify is provided by weekly MSTP Conjoint Seminars, the Summer Retreat, monthly "Fireside Chats" with scientific leaders, and an annual MSTP Picnic. Students participate in discussions, not only of science but also responsible scientific conduct, and also business and entrepreneurial skill. Seventy percent of our graduates hold academic positions at the Assistant Professor level or higher. Our graduates who are out in their careers are PI's on 24 NIH extramural grants including 4 program project grants. The 34% of graduates still in-training are in excellent residencies and fellowships. Vanderbilt University has an outstanding faculty of 1,021 of whom 293 are basic scientists. Our Pharmacology Department ranks first nationally in NIH funding, and our Biochemistry and our Physiology Departments each rang second. our faculty attract $87.3 million in federally sponsored research and $44.3 in non-federal support. We request a growth in support from 17 to 25 during the five year project period, with the planned growth of the Vanderbilt MSTP to 70-75 students. This increase in requested growth would provide 27.3% of total program cost in 2003; the grant currently supports 28.4% of program cost.